


Untitled

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gangbang, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stuart is stopped by a group of men at night while walking through Liverpool's streets.They belive he has something they want.edit: saw this bitch getting clout on insta👀👀





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my summary sucks, but this is my first story so my writing is also pretty fucking questionable so,,,
> 
> this also isn't supposed to be accurate at all because i just really wanted to write something dirty without any type of regulations?
> 
> i wrote this at i don't know,,, fuckin uuuuuh 1 to 4 in the morning, i didn't proof read it and it's completely unedited so y'all getting a 4am, badly written, and unedited story :)

Stuart couldn't move.

About six men had surrounded him in an alley. They were much taller, bigger, and broader than he was, each one with a face of complete smugness. It was too dark to specifically make out each face, but he could see how content they all looked.

"Well," One of them finally spoke, "What do we have here boys! Some little bitch walking too far from home, too late at night." They all had chuckled at that as Stuart began to breathe hard and sweat excessively. "What's wrong baby, you scared?" Another asked. 

He was scared. He didn't know what they were going to do to him, what they wanted from him.

Stuart looked up, connecting his fearful eyes to one of the larger men in front of him. "What? Ya can't speak or something? Come on baby, open that pretty lil' mouth o' yours," The man said "I wanna hear your sweet voice." Stuart's face reddened as he heard the man's words, but soon paled when he heard the next sentence, "Don't worry man, he'll be screaming and begging in no time while we're all doin' him! Then we'll hear his cute little voice!" the man beside him had exclaimed. 

"W-What! I- What do you mean..." They smiled at him, "Oh so you can speak huh?" Stuart screamed "You-YOU CAN'T!" appalled at what they were hinting at doing to him, panic set in as he struggled to get through the group, tried to break free, but two pairs of hands held him back agaisnt the alley's grimey wall, "Oh but we will. No one's around here this late, no one's gonna hear ya babe, so who's gonna stop us?"  
There's a small pause. The only thing to be heard is harsh breathing.  
"Please...Please don't do this. I don't, I-I can't do this," Stuart whispered, terror taking over his voice, head hanging low to avoid the men's hungry stares, "Course ya can hun," one of them said, "With a face and mouth like that, you must've been sucking some nice big cock!" The man stated as he gripped the brunette's chin to meet his eyes, clicking his tounge as he stared all over the young man's face. 

Stuart could barely feel his body after what they had said. His entire body shook with fear, adrenaline, and something else he couldn't place.

"Alright then! Why don't you make yer way down on yer knees, sweet cheeks," The man in front spoke, reaching his arms towards Stuart's shaking form. As the man pushed him to the ground by his shoulders, the young bohemian began to struggle and protest. "Please! I-" He was shushed with a finger by one of the men, "Why don't you just shut the fuck up for a little bit while we fuck your throat, ok?" He uttered with a smirk.  
Stuart opened his mouth to object but before he could say a word the man's prick filled his mouth. The bassist hadn't noticed the guy unbuttoning and pulling himself out so it had taken him by extreme surprise when the man shoved his way up against his uvula.  
He couldn't stop gagging, he thought he was going to throw up. The guy's dick was long, thick, it tasted salty and bitter, and it pulsed on his tounge. He couldn't breathe properly.  
"Oh fuck yeah!" The man called out, his right hand at the base of his cock, his left in Stuart's short brown locks. "Fuck baby come on! Work yer lips up my dick, take it all!" He shouted, his other friends groped themselves through their trousers.  
Stuart had to hold on to the man's thighs and pants to balance himself as he commented once again, "When we're done, your belly will be filled with all our juices, and your ass will be so fucking loose, you could shove a damn cantaloupe up in there!" He continued to fuck the boy's mouth.

Stuart's face was red and splotchy as his mouth was assaulted continuously, his eyes watered as he tried to breathe through his nose. He couldn't think straight. His brain fuzzy with all the outcomes and all the words. A thought finally made it's way into his head:  
They were all going to take turns with him, each one is going to have a chance to fuck his throat and his ass, and from that thought alone, the brunette came in his pants like a teenage virgin.

"Holy shit! Did you come just from that!? Well I'll be damned boys, I guess we do got ourselves a lil' slutty bitch!" They all began to spur on their friend's words.  
The older man then started to move Stuart's head with both of his hands, on each side of his face, in a strong and smooth rhythm up and down his cock. Stuart licked and sucked as best as he could while, he guessed, the leader fucked his mouth. Drool, pre-cum, and tears dripped down the poor boys chin and cheeks. "You think you can handle this without my help baby boy?" His assaulter asked. Stuart looked up to the man's face with tearfilled eyes, he nodded his head as best as he could, "Alright then, go 'head."  
He let go of the bohemian's hair, as Stuart took his right hand to the base and with a little bit of work, he managed to shove it all the way to the hilt, he had moved his hand away and set it back on the man's thigh.  
He swallowed around the dick in his mouth, a large bulge formed at his throat, tears streaming down his face, eyes heavily lidded as he looked up to it's owner. Stuart pushed back almost to the tip and forced himself back up the shaft as he gagged absurdly, "Shit, thaaaat's it, that's it. Keep going cunt." The man above demaned, bracing himself on the wall, and that's what Stuart did.  
He took it into his mouth repeatedly, he did this until the man finally ended up coming in his mouth. Stuart hungrily lapped up all of the come that had spilled out of his mouth and onto the dick in front of him, licking the man clean.

After that, they all had taken their turns using Stuart's mouth. His face covered in come, his mouth filled with it. He swallowed every drop.

About three hours have passed and it was still dark out. Stuart was completely naked and exposed, hickeys and bruises lined his body up and down. After being shagged by the entire group, and having came more than ten times, he was currently on his stomach as one of the men pounded him into the alley ground during his second turn. "Look at him taking it! What a good lil' slut you are huh pretty boy?" He cheered on as he slammed his entire cock into the smaller man.  
"Uuuh ah ahhhh! Oh god huuuuh! Please, mmmmh ha, don't stop!" Stuart begged, his entire body overcome with pleasure and overstimulation as the older man above him ruthlessly fucked his hole, "Ya like that you little bitch! Come on!" there was a loud smack that echoed, "Tell us how much you love having our cocks shoved up yer ass and down yer throat!" another smack to the ass, "Uuh!" the bassist groaned from the impact of the blow, "I lo-love it!" huff "I love your big cocks inside me! uuuhh! I love how you taste and how you feel in my ass!" Stuart breathed out slyly with a little smirk on his fucked out face.  
The man thrusted harder in him, taking his cock all the way out and slamming right back into the younger man's ass, "UH AAAH! FUCK ME! AAH! UGH GOD HARDER! HARDER PLEASE!" He shrieked, moaning and pleading to be rammed into.

As Stuart was about to approach his eleventh orgasm, an idea popped into his head, "W-Wait!" he cried out, "What," the man hadn't stopped his movements or even slowed down, "Why don't two, ah! two of you fuck me?Stuart declared, "Two of you fuck, uuh uh, my tight arse at the same time." he moaned out.  
"Oh fuck yeah!" He shouted, "One o' you, come over here and help me fill this bitch to the fucking brim!" he ordered. Another man had gotten right behind the bassist and pushed himself into Stuart, right next to his companion. Stuart screeched and moaned loudly, he had never felt so full before. He could feel himself slightly ripping, but it didn't matter to him, all he cared about was the pleasure and the sensation of being filled while he pushed his right cheek to the ground and his ass to meet with the other's thrusts.  
As two of the men thrusted into the boy, another man had spoken up, "I've seen yer little band up in the pubs," he said, "Seen you guys in the Cavern." Stuart looked up at him, jaw slack, eyes heavy, "I've always wanted to see that pretty little queer with the cow eyes struggle underneath me, scream under me." He revealed.  
Stuart knew who he was talking about, his eyes widened at that statement, he couldn't believe his ears. Some of the men growled at that while others agreed, "Shit, damn right! Wanna see if he screams or if he squeaks with a dick up his ass," another one proclaimed, "Hope he fuckin' cries like you, you whore." directing this at the boy still underneath the two men who had picked up the pace. "B-But mmm I thought I thought, ugh, I was en-enough," Stuart whined, "Hey babe, you are but your gettin' a lil' too loose for us right now." The man laughed, "You definitely are a pretty little boy," his friend next to him spoke up, "But why don't you bring that other gorgeous ass over here next week and maybe, when you've tightened up again, we'll give you another show, how 'bout that?"  
Stuart thought his brain was oozing out of his ears when he heard what they were implying, what they wanted. 

He didn't feel like sharing, but just then, an image flashed in his mind of Paul's chubby, red, wet face, beautiful moans and whimpers slipping from his plump lips as he was fucked roughly in his pert little bottom.  
"Ok.." He whispered, "Ah mmmh, I'll, huh... I'll do it..." The lot whooped, the men fucked him to his orgasm, then their own as they spanked him again and again, and laughed out loud, he could barely take it. 

They finished up and left the boy laying on the floor, filth everywhere around and on him. "See ya' next week baby, don't forget about our little deal 'kay."

He was still positioned on his stomach, his right cheek to the floor, face covered in sweat, tears, and cum. Arms lazily laid out next to him, his legs sprawled obscenely wide, knees halfway up his sides, cum leaking out of his red, abused, stretched out hole and onto the floor.  
Stuart lied there for a few minutes before he pulled himself up on his shaking legs, using the other wall of the alley for purchase.  
He pulled on his clothes and shoes, which were miraculously unscathed, and set about a plan to lead Paul right here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul gets his turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this during my last 2 days of summer and finished it during school :)

He couldn't wait.

He didn't want that encounter to be the last.

The feeling of all those hands on him, grabbing him, stroking him, pushing him down, had been too strong. He wanted it to keep going at least one more time.

So that's why, after a really short gig, Stuart had Paul following him right back to the same alley from that night. It took some time to convince him. He begged him to come, not caring if Paul made fun of him for it or called him pathetic. He had promised him that it wasn't a trick, y'know, like a liar, but there he was, next to him on the sidewalk at one in the morning smoking a cigarette.  
"What even is this? Where are we going anyway?" Paul had rudely asked, his nose up in the air as if he was better than the bassist. "It's a, um, a surprise, but you have to trust me just this once, 'kay?" he smiled slighty up at the younger boy. "This is stupid... but I guess I could, just this once."

He was too stuck up and snobby, he was arrogant and acted as if he was better than Stuart, something Stuart had always hated and had always annoyed him. Hopefully this experience will teach him a lesson, teach him that he's not in control and that he can't have everyone at his feet.

They walked for a while longer before they made it to the opening of the dark alley. Paul turns to Stuart, eyebrows pulled together, "Why are we here? I swear to fucking god Sutcliffe, if this is some stupid joke-" He's suddenly interrupted by a deep, raspy voice, "Hey cupcake. Don't worry, none of this is a joke, so it's all ok." Paul's head quickly turns to his right as he silently drops his cigarette to the floor, right in front of him stood about five or six men, a bit taller than Paul, yet much larger, muscle wise, their hands in their pockets.

Stuart stared at them from behind Paul, them staring back and looking them up and down as if they were pieces of meat. "I-I, What do you want?" Paul demanded firmly, trying not to show the nervousness in his voice, "Nothing," the man shrugs with a smile, "Nothing at all." He turns to the men behind him and whispers something. As he finishes, two of them begin to fasten their bulky hands around Paul's arms, he struggles and tries to pull his hands free while they drag him farther into the alley.  
Paul attempts to fight back, but their much stronger, especially when theirs two already grasping him. 

He yells for Stuart to help him, help him free himself from these lunatics, but all he did was stand there, leaning agaisnt the wall, as he watched his bandmate get pushed to the ground by his shoulders, two men on each side of him, holding him down on his knees, "S-Sorry, I can't..." Paul's thin eyebrows are scrunched together as he hears Stuart's words, his mouth forms a snarl as he shouts at the brunette a few feet away from him, "What the fuck are you doing then!? Why the-" His sentence is put to a halt as one of the men in front of him pulls his face up by his chin, peering right into his hazel eyes, "He can't help you right now, so why don't you just shut up so we can start." He states calmly, his fingers digging into Paul's chubby cheeks, "Fuck you." The guitarist spat, still maintaining eye contact, "No, it's actually fuck you baby!" Paul's eyes narrow at that, his breathing labored.

Stuart can see the fear in Paul's eyes, can see how hard he's trying to mask it under a facade, but he knew better. 

"Now, open your mouth," The man spoke, "No." the raven haired boy stated strongly, trying to pull away from the man's grasp. He gasped loudly when a hand seized his hair and yanked his head back, his face looking upwards as a hand lands sharply on his left cheek, "That wasn't a question bitch, so I think you should start fucking listening or we won't hesitate to beat you unconscious and take what we want then!" They stared at each other for a minute or two, Paul's breathing came out harder after that revelation. After a while, Paul hesitantly opened his mouth, "Now that's more fucking like it!" The man shoved his fingers into the boy's mouth to make sure he didn't close it while he unzipped his pants, taking his hard, leaking member out and shoving it down Paul's throat. 

As Paul choked on the long body part, the man didn't wait for anything and started to move in and out of Paul's drooing mouth. "Watch your teeth babe, if you bite me, I'll knock them down your throat- mmmh yeaah.." he moaned out, thrusting hard and fast.

Paul couldn't keep up, he tried his hardest to breathe and to not gag, but it became too difficult by the forth thrust. After a long while, the man eventually pulled out of his mouth.  
Paul's face was red with humiliation and wet with tears that managed to slip from his eyes, a line of drool followed the prick as it pulled itself away from the panting boy's mouth, his face extremely similar to Stuart's on his first night, "Fuck, I'm gonna come all over your gorgeous face," the man continued to stroke himself, hard and fast, "Please, p-please don't..." the guitarist huffed, fat tears running down his colored cheeks. 

The man groaned as he reached his climax and came in large, hot spurts, white stripes caking Paul's face from his eyelashes to his red lips. "Fuck," he exclaimed, rubbing the tip of his limp cock on the raven boy's lips, "You done? I wanna go next." The lad to his left voiced, "Oh god please stop!" Paul sobbed, his arms were still held down to his sides by the same men from earlier.

Stuart's groin was hot, his pants tight as he watched the scene unfold. He grew harder as he eyed Paul's face, all scrunched up and red, come and spit all around his mouth.  
He couldn't wait until they tore off the boy's clothes and fucked him raw and brutal, just like they did to him. 

The bassist witnessed all of them take turns using his bandmate's mouth while Paul quietly weeped. 

When they finished, they jerked him up and began to rip open his clothes, his black pants and underwear were pushed down his thighs to his calves, his white button up was torn apart, buttons flying to the ground. Paul protested, trying to fight them off, but before he could land a blow, they ripped his black tie off his neck and tightly tied his hands behind his back, "Please! No no nonononoooo!" Paul begged, his eyes red and wide, "Come on! You'll enjoy it when we're inside you, slut!" One man said as he slid his cock in between Paul's ass cheeks, "Oh god please! No no don't, PLEASE stop!" He repeated, not knowing what else to say to stop the assault.

Stuart didn't flinch or shudder as he saw his friend being raped in front of his eyes, his cries actually drove him to grope himself through his trousers, biting his lip while he touched his aching dick. "Hey babe! Why don't you bring yourself over here, and let me fuck your little ass!" Stuart looked up from the scene to another man a couple feet away from his gang, "But I- Um, weren't you going to..." he moved his eyes towards the shaking figure being held up aggressively by the other five men, "Eh, I'll rather have you while they take their turns, 'm not very patient."  
So Stuart slowly made his way to the bigger man, "Go on, take it off babe," he stripped from his black long sleeve shirt and dragged his pants down, pulling his shoes off in the process. 

He was stark naked when the man took him by the arm, spreading his legs with his feet, "Open your mouth," the brunette did what he was told and three fingers shoved their way past his lips, thrusting in and out, collecting as much saliva as they could before they retreated and slipped in between his shaking legs, proceeding to plunge into his already twitching hole.

In and out, in and out. 

It went on until the man decided it was enough, turning him around to face the display in front of them. Stuart's hips were grabbed roughly, forcing his upper body to bend foward a bit. He felt the tip of the man's hard cock rub against his wet, puckering hole, finally pushing inside all the way to the base without any stops.  
Stuart let out a small, breathy gasp, the man picking up speed and plunging himself inside the small boy, then pulling himself out. He did this repeatedly. Stuart had his right hand clutching the one gripping his hair, the other behind him holding onto the man's hip, moaning whorishly as he was fucked roughly from behind. 

While being taken from the back, Stuart's eyes caught sight of the display, watching Paul balance on one leg as a man also fucked his ass behind him.

The men had managed to take Paul's pants all the way off, leaving him bare from the waist down. His white shirt open, yet still stuck on his body due to his tied hands, the collar slipping down past his shoulders.  
His left leg was on the ground as his right leg was held up by a callous hand, pressing it up to his side, forcing his legs to be spread provocatively in a pornographic way. His hips being pushed foward by the brutal force of each thrust, his face still damp from the tears.

Stuart couldn't look away, and by doing this he noticed something in Paul's movements and facial expressions. He was no longer crying out of fear, but instead out of sheer pleasure, his hips working their way back to meet each thrust as much as they were able to, his hard prick bobbing harshly against his abdomen with each push, pre-cum dribbling down the length. His head was laying back, sluggishly resting on the man's left shoulder, his face giving off a hazy look as he moaned and sighed dreamily, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, mouth slack, drool falling to his chest, moans and whimpers escaping his mouth.  
He loved the way Paul looked, so destroyed and defeated, not like his normal uptight, haughty self. It was amazing seeing him brought down from his high horse.

Stuart was close, but what pushed him all the way was the sight of the cock shoving itself right into Paul's tight, red hole. Again and again and again without slowing down. As he climaxed, the man behind him picked up his already aggressive pace, turning his movement into savage thrusts, gripping the boy's hair harshly. He orgasmed into Stuart as the brunette clenched around him, pushing his cock all the way into him. 

Other men would take turns using Paul, even two at a time, as he babbled and slurred out words they couldn't make out. He began to love every bit of the horrific act.  
Some would fuck Stuart if Paul's hole was already filled, abusing his ass and making use of his mouth. 

By the time they were done, it was 5am, Paul on his left side, cheek to the floor, panting like a dog. Stuart on his stomach, legs pulled up, eyes droopy as he dozed off. Come pouring out of their backsides, their soaked holes clenching around nothing but air.

"Well shit! That was incredible if I do say so myself, I hope you two enjoyed it just as much as we had," the biggest man bellowed, his buddies agreeing with him, "If ya didn't, then we don't give a fuck! But I can tell y'all did." They all laughed. Stuart and Paul moaned out, expressing how much they enjoyed it.

After a long pause, a voice filled the empty air.

"So," The same man spoke, "Now how 'bout that skinny fella with the eyebrows?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried proof reading this, but im a complete amateur so,,,, :) 
> 
> edit- i just fuckin realised i been using the wrong brunette,,, i shoulda been using brunet,,,  
i told y'all im fuckin illiterate ILLITERATE


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it dudes and dudettes,,, i finished this baby finally!  
its really rushed, its badly written just like the previous chapters and, obviously, i didnt proofread it,, :))) happy face
> 
> enjoy or dont im not a cop

A week had past since the incident.

Paul and Stuart haven't spoken about it since, but their affair hasn't ended between the two.

Ever since that night, both boys haven't been able to keep their hands off each other. After every set, they'd sneak off into the club's bathrooms or into supply closets and have a go at one another, barely keeping quiet, but lucky enough to never getting caught.

Later on during the next few days, Paul and Stuart also began to pay more attention to their younger friend. The words of the men all those night's ago ringing through their minds, how they crudely spoke about their underage friend, describing how tight he must feel. 

They couldn't think of Georgie the same way after that.

\----- 

It wasn't until one Thursday night at the Cavern, when they caught a glimpse of one of the men from that night, that they realised how much they really had wanted to see George being trained by all six men.

So Paul and Stuart conjured up a plan to meet up with the group once more with an extra friend.

The man was at the bar chatting up some blonde bird. They didn't have any opening to speak with him until about 30 minutes later when he left for the bathroom.  
They decided one of them should go instead of the both of them, making it less awkward.

"You should go since your the oldest between us two," Paul stated, pointing towards Stuart as they spoke about the plan quietly near their table, "What? But your bigger and broader, you should go," Stuart claimed, sucking on his cigarette, "Fuck that. You were the one who spoke to them first, you're better at this than me, especially with them!" Paul loudly whispered, shoving Stuart towards the bathroom, "Fine! Fine, I'll go, but i swear to fucking-" "Yeah yeah! Whatever, just go!" Paul pushed harder.

Stuart scurried over to the men's bathroom, then stopped abruptly in front of the door. 

He shakily grasped the handle and pulled the door open. He stepped inside and noticed the room empty except for one lone man by the sink.

"Well hello again," The man spoke once he caught sight of Stuart, the younger male shyly walked to the other side of the tiny room, halting next the the other, "H-Hello," the bassist's voice cracked as his nerves took of, he coughed and began to speak again, hoping his speech was clear, "Paul and I want you and your buddies to fuck our friend," he said bluntly, getting straight to the point to avoid awkwardness.

"Well-, I-" The man tried, too surprised, but Stuart cut him off before he could say anymore, "You won't owe us anything, but we'll do anything you ask if you want us to." The larger male stared at the smaller one, pondering his suggestion, "Lock the door," he commanded, and Stuart did exactly as he was told, "Now come over here and face the wall." 

Stuart complied quickly, pulling his hands up. He felt strong hands begin to drag his tight black jeans and underwear down to his mid thigh, "Mmh, please," the bassist whispered, he pushed his bum out towards the other man, persuading him. 

"Beg for it."

\-----

"What the fuck took you so long!" 

Once Paul spotted Stuart, it was half an hour later, "Nothing, just took a lot of...convincing," Paul looked at the brown haired male, looking over his mussed hair and noticing his red cheeks and disheveled clothes.

Then realisation struck.

"Shit! You let him fuck you didn't you?! That's why it took so fucking long!"

Paul pushed at Stuart's shoulder as the other boy's eyes grew wide, "Oh who cares! He said yes and that's all that matters," Stuart stuck his head up in victory, folding his arms and walking back to their table in a darkened corner. John and George already seated with their own drinks, "Wha's up with you two then?" George asked his band mates as they both sat down on his right side, oblivious to his own pimping, "Oh nothing. You don't have to worry about it right now." Stuart spoke softly, earning a confused stare from John.

"You gonna tell me about everything later right?" The hazel eyed boy whispered. Stuart turned to him and nodded.

\-----

Next Friday night, the two boys were walking down the dark streets of Liverpool, their young friend striding along in between them, hands in pockets.

Stuart had told Paul that they needed to bring George to a small abandoned building near the docks, informed him how the gang will be meeting them there.  
George had been asking about the trip, wondering where they had planned on taking him.

They called it a 'surprise', told him that he must wait until they got there.

They talked as they walked to the place. George had asked questions about the 'surprise', if it was gonna be fun or exciting. "Hopefully," they had said, "Hopefully you'll enjoy it." Stuart and Paul both gave each other a look and kept walking.

Once they reached their destination, George began to worry, "This looks a little dodgy, I-I don't think I wanna go in," Paul looked over at his childhood friend and began to comfort him, "Don't worry, we have something extremely special for you. It's nothing bad we promise," Paul lied through his teeth, "But, we do have to blindfold you 'til then, ok?" Paul pulled out a black cloth before the other boy could answer, pulling it over his friends eyes, "Hey, wait!" and then everything went black for George.

"All you have to do is wait ok. Everything will be fine, you'll be fine," Stuart reassured him, pushing him by his shoulders and into the small dingy property. 

Inside was very simple, there was at least two sizeable windows on each side of the building, allowing light from the moon and the streetlights inside, which then revealed a couple of chairs, a table, and a large mattress on the floor up against the farthest wall of the place. 

George was walked to the mattress then was made to sit, "Is..this a bed? What is going on?" he was met with a shush from one of his friends, then a hand on his chest pushed him down onto the bed, "Paul? Stu?" George whispered, but was met, this time, with silence.

And right before George could speak, a hand was shoved down his and began to grope his groin, "Oh my god! What the fu-" another hand covered his mouth and pushed his head further into the springs. His arms were grabbed by more stronger hands and stretched towards his head as the blindfold was ripped off his face, revealing a group of strangers.

"Hello darling," the one covering his mouth smirked, teeth showing, "Aren't you a pretty sight."

George groaned, all his sounds muffled as the hand touched him in private places. He looked around, eyes darting from one face to the other with wide, questioning eyes, sweat forming on the side of his forehead. George struggled to call out for Paul, then Stuart, but they didn't answer and when fingers began to push at his rim, his eyes teared up and his body shook with nerves and fear.

"Don't cry sweetheart, we're gonna make this the best night of your life," one man spoke, grabbing George's chin and forcing him to look up, George whimpered, the hand on his face finally moving down to his neck then stopping. His bottom lip trembled, "What are you going to do?" he asked, voice shakey, George was ignored, "You a virgin?" he shifted his eyes to the man, and after a few seconds, he nodded, "How old are you?" another man questioned, grins plastered on all their faces, "S-Seventeen..." George stuttered, cheeks flushing red as they started to laugh at him, "Seventeen and ya haven't had any action? Not even from a girl?" George's body grew hot with embarrassment, he shut his eyes and hoped all the hands around him disappeared, but then his eyes shot open and a painful moan escaped his mouth as two fingers forced their way inside him, "Ahh! Wait! Stop!" the fingers edged in deeper. 

Paul and Stuart watched as their younger friend thrashed, bucking his hips up, and kicking out his legs. They watched as his pants were pulled down his legs and tossed to the floor, his grey shirt ripped open, exposing his pale chest and pink nipples. Watched as each man yanked out their cocks, tugging and groaning, gripping George's hair, arms, thighs. Both musicians growing hard in their black jeans.

George felt like he was suffocating, limbs everywhere. He was hot all over, the fingers inside him grazing up against a pleasure spot, a mouth sucking marks on his neck, fingers pinching his nipples. A weird sensation began to grow in his lower belly, his breathy moans grew louder as he realized his climax was arriving, "Oh shit, look at that! He just came from only being fingered!" 

George began to weep silently, the fingers overstimulating as they drove in faster, "S-Stop, uh! It's too much," the guitarist groaned, then the fingers were removed and so were the hands around him.

George was grabbed at his hair and was forced to come face to face with a hard, leaking prick, "Suck it," the man who grabbed him commanded, pushing his member up against his lips. George opened willingly, taking the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around, "Fuck! Your a natural cocksucker huh?" the bigger man thrusted his hips viciously, making George gag as the dick hit the back of his throat. George felt himself get hard again, his brain fuzzy with want, his hands flexed on the mattress, in between his spread thighs. 

"Fuck I gotta have ya now babe," the man breathed out, pulling George off of him. It's not until he's turned around to face the rest of the group hat he realizes they're much bigger than him. He's never seen men this big before except for some sailors down at the docks, but they've never touched him, only stared. He's embarrassed to admit he's fantasized about them, dirty dirty things, things he wished they would do to him when he walked down the streets late at night. But this, this right here was much better.

There's drool running down his chin and onto his chest, he breathes heavily and shuts his eyes. George feels a large appendage begin to poke at his backside, catching on his rim, then being completely shoved inside him in one quick push, "AAH!! FUCK! Uuuh! Ah!" he screams, tears drip from his eyes, "Ah! Fuck me! MMMH HAAH!" George was roughly fucked from behind. He couldn't think straight, his eyes rolling into his head as his prostate was hit repeatedly, moans escaping his wide mouth.

"Look at him, practically begging for a cock in his mouth," One of them spoke, the man moved up to shove his own cock into George's parted mouth, then all the other men began to crowd him again, taking his hands onto their cocks and making him jerk them off, another man got behind him a forced himself inside beside his friend, making George shout in pain, "Fuck! Uuh harder! Oh god! Fuck me harder!" he begged, pushing his hips back on both pricks. He sucked on the cocks in front of him, tears running down his face as well as snot and drool, his own penis oozing precum. 

He's never felt this feeling before, hot and burning in his abdomen. The pleasure firing yet numbing. He hasn't felt this way since the first time he fingered himself to the thought of the Storm's drummer, but even then it never came close to this. His thoughts were everywhere and nowhere. He quickly came again, his orgasm was extreme and he almost passed out from the feeling.

George could make out hot semen spurt inside him, "Fuck," one of the men behind him breathed, "Someone else want a turn?" he smiled.

\-----

"Uh, haah," George panted as the last man pulled out of him, leaving him faced up on his back, in pools of cum.  
The man zipped himself up, "Well that was amazing, my favorite so far. Hope to see you again baby" he slapped George's ass before getting up and making his way to his group.

After many thanks to and from Paul and Stuart, the gang left quickly, leaving the three boys in the dark and chilly building. 

Both men walked to their fucked out friend, laying down next to him, both on each side of him, "Careful, don't touch the spunk," Paul jokingly warned Stu, shifting his fingers over George's face and moving his sweaty bangs away from his forehead and eyes, "Did you enjoy it?" Stuart asked the panting boy, George looked up at him and glared, he shifted his body in a more comfortable position.

"It hurts." 

"what does?"

"My ass you bitch."

"Ah you'll be ok,"

"You guys are fucking assholes,"

"Oh but you loved it didn't you."

"Fuck off."

George shoved them away from his sides lightly, sitting up against the wall, "You enjoy me getting fucked?" he asked, dropping his head down on Paul's shoulder, "Definitely, you looked hot," Stuart remarked, "And very cute," Paul added, his hand advancing on his inner thigh and squeezing, "Woah! Watch yourself lad, I ain't gonna start putting out for the both of you just yet. My asshole still aches." The other two giggled uncontrollably as George shifted his body again, "Don't worry, we'll have you one day," Stuart and Paul kissed both of George's cheeks while he rolled his eyes.

"I need a cigarette."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its over,, hoped u nasties liked it ;)  
hopefully ill post more stories if im up to it uwu,,,,

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't noticed yet, i'm illiterate .


End file.
